KnB's Weirdness
by PhantomTuna99
Summary: (SUMMARY CHANGED! even the title...)Just a KnB oneshots, that's all. Like Kuroko's a prodigy violinist, Kuroko's Phantom demon, Kuroko meets Haikyuu!, Kuroko turned into 19 years old handsome guy, or KnB casts stalked Kuroko towards to his 'mansion?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a KnB oneshot, where Kuroko reveals his true personality... This would be so fun..**

 **Sponsored by my creative Imagination, Tunas' Production.**

 _~TunA~_

After the winter cup, Akashi declared that they must relax including their own teams by going here in beach.

 _'Ah, rich kids nowadays.'_ Kuroko thought.

While walking They noticed that Kise became nervous, every single step he do, It sent shiver on his body.

"Kisekun, what happened?"

"Well, If I got there, Flocks of fangirls would c- come and make you all get on my o-own t- trouble." He said with teary tone.

"WAH! You actually have your own brain!" Ahomine suddenly stated

"This is the only time I agreed with Ahomine Kise! You used your brain!" Bakagami yelled and made a high five with Ahomine.

"You all are too mean to me ssu! Unlike you two, You didn't even used your brains!" Kise sai- "ssu! "

"Hah!? you think I didn't used my brain? Oi! when I was a young boy I'm the one who remove my clothes, I'm the one who feeds me! I'm the one who wash my clothes! I'm the one who sings lullaby for myself , Because The only one who can take care of me is me! "

"Well, what happened to you now?" Kuroko suddenly interrupted him.

"What the hell Tetsu!?"

Kagami watched the two bickering each other, while eating burgers and laughing at the same time and then, the Aho noticed it.

"Why are you laughing about Bakagami!?"

"smmrf shhgfrt kyurtd, ! Ajopiwe ! " they keep arguing with each other.

on the other hand Kuroko ran over their respective groups while Kise is whining cause of the flocks of girls may come out and killed his kurokocchi by suffocating him.

But life is really harsh to him...

"KYAAA!~"

"KISEKUN! NOTICE ME!~"

"I LOVE YOU!~"

"KYAAA BE MINE KISEKUN!~"

"Uhm, ladies could you please set aside my model life here on the beach?" He said with nervous face

"NO WE WON'T! THIS IS OUR OPPORTUNITY TO MEET YOU KISEKUN!~"

"But please..."

Kuroko did just sigh... _'Is this the time should I use my secret personality?'_ He thought.

While the flock of girls keep sticking on Kise's body..

" _Ehem_."

The teams and also the fangirls looked and stared at him

"WAIT! IS THAT THE PHANTOM SIXTH MAN!?"

"KYAA!"

"HE'S CUTE!"

"WITH HIS PORCELAIN SKIN!"

"CAN I HAVE AUTOGRAPH!?"

"KUROKOSAMA PLEASE CAN WE TAKE A PICTURE!?~"

They all shocked and gaped their mouths while Kuroko just sigh _again_ , He's already used to this...

"Ladies, can you please move and we were really tired because of our matches on the winter cup, please Ladies?" He said with a flirty tone and... Momoi just fainted.

"O-OF COURSE WE WILL!"

"JUST FOR YOU KUROKO SAMA!"

"WE WOULD TAKE OUR LEAVE!"

"Thank you, Ladies" He smiled just like Kise

They dashed out with red cheeks..

And they're gone..

"Tet... Tetsuya.." Bakashi exclaimed

"What is it, Akashikun?"

"I never thought, you could do that, but how?"

"Well I got used to it."

They are all in question look

"Mind explaining further?"

Kuroko just did sigh again. And point somewhere. When they did saw it, they are speechless and gaped.

Because of the ladies were aligned while holding marker and pictures of Kuroko while the others wearing a shirt with 'I love Phantom' on it, and some of them holding camera that focused on Kuroko.

"What?" They exclaimed in unison, But Kuroko didn't pay attention to their speechless faces and just helped the fainted Momoi.

 _~TunA~_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why I came up with this idea, but this is KuroMomo fic~**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

 **.**

 _ **~TunA~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'**_ _I don't know if this is coincidence or not, but I hope, Everything would be alright.'_ Kuroko thought while walking with the rest of the team, recalling what happened earlier,

.

 ** _Throw back_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **"** Screaming, yelling, crying , Kuroko tried to comfort Momoi from what is happening, "Listen to me, Everything would be fine okay? Shhh..." "He..Help me, please! Help me! I don't want to- AHH! So many bugs! They- they will attack Tetsukun! N-NO!" Kuroko held Momoi's shoulders and look straight within her eyes, Kuroko widen his eyes in shock bags, big dark eye bags can be seen around Momoi's eyes._

 _'Tch, what the hell did you just do Aominekun?' Kuroko thought 'Since you got eaten by your pride, Momoisan won't sleep!'_ _"no, they won't attack me nor kill me, Look! I'm wearing an armor you see!" Kuroko pointed his Teiko jersey, trying to calm Momoi who is crying in agony 'hallucinations... It must be Chronic Insomnia..'_

 _"They will kill me!" Kuroko lifted her, contacting her mother, "Hello, is this her mother? Yes, this is Momoisan's friend, Something terrible happened to her, we're now heading towards the nearest hospital, five blocks away from our school, She didn't slept in days, I do not recall how many, but looking at her eyes, it must be several days or even weeks... Yes... Thank you and please hurry."_

 _'Dammit." Kuroko curse under his_ _breath while calming Momoi, "Momoisan, tell me what'shappening!" "They, bugs! Bugs made of glass! They will bite Tetsukun!" Kuroko hitched because of Momoi's hand clasp against his body, still crying..._

 _"Don't worry I won't leave, I would never leave you alone, Satsuki..." **"**_ Kuroko jolted against his bed , 'It's only a dream... That scene, Please, I don't want Momoisan suffer again from what happened from those past years...'

Walking towards the kitchen, Kuroko stumbled in front of something he didn't know, he tried to look at it, he's vision cleared and now looking at the broken glass frame with the picture of his old teammates in Teiko days , picked it up, scanning if there's a damage, Kuroko noticed, broken glass pointed exact where Momoi's standing, 'This is a no good sign...'

Hoping the day of the match against Seirin towards Aomine's team in winter cup would go well,

.

 ** _Flash back ends_**

.

"Ko!?" Do someone calling him? "-oko!?"

"EARTH TO KUROKO GODDAMN TETSUYA! Are you here!?" Split eyebrows yelled "Ah! I'm sorry, Everyone, Did I made you all worry?" "Yes and get your ass up towards the court." Riko said.

"And now this is the plan..." After a long explanation, The team goes fired up, wanting to beat some players or just that shows their attitudes...

After a long battle against The beasts, They won and celebrated, but not long, a sudden loud shriek heard, causing every teams question where the hell it came from, except Kuroko, moving by his instinct , Kuroko rushed towards his cellphone and dial a number, receiving weird looks against his teammates, Aomine tried to ask him what happened but got shove by Kuroko's hands and body.

Kuroko ran towards the spot, a corner where it came from, Until he saw , once cheerful now terrified look of Momoi,

"SATSUKI!" Kuroko shouted gaining the whole stadium to look at him, with the familiar name shouted, All generation of Miracles ran towards the court even the emperor himself, without the weird eye,

"Hang on me, Momoisan, tell me what do you see?" Kuroko asked with a hint of nervousness, "WASPS! COVERED WITH FIRE! THEY ARE TRYING TO BITE ME!" "O-oi Satsuki! The hell are you sayi-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP AOMINE! You're not helping!" Kuroko cut What Aomine wants to say , with the fiery look, Kuroko ordered Aomine "Give me your jersey!" "But why!?" "Just give me the damn Jacket!" Without hesitation , Aomine grabbed his jacket and passed it on Kuroko, Kuroko covered Momoi with the jacket

"You're fine now, Don't worry I'll protect you against them, calm now" Kuroko hugged Momoi tightly that is crying and muttering about monsters wanted to kill Kuroko, Momoi calmed down and now fallen asleep.

"Kagamikun, call an ambulance. Now." Kuroko commanded and turn his head towards to Aomine, "Sorry for that, I just don't want to see Momoisan at this state again..." Aomine just nodded and apologize while the other GoM questioned Kuroko.

"Kurochin..."

"Tets- Kuroko, what do you mean you don't want to see Momoi like that?" Akashi said with a pair of red eyes, without the weird glowing ones. "Since you all changed, Satsuki cares for you all-" they did take notice how Kuroko call Momoi "- You all became beasts that wanted to devour the souls of every players you played with, Now, Hallucinations caused by depression, resulting Chron-"

"Chronic Insomnia." Midorima finished

.

•••

.

I don't know what is this. Just. You know what?... .

I'm just tired so that's why I wrote this.. (For goddamn sake)


End file.
